Extortion
by Lana Eros
Summary: An encounter between AS and a female judge with an inclination for domination


Extortion

The judge removes AS' tie and unbuttons his shirt.

She starts to massage his chest and runs her fingers through the honey coloured hair.

"I am so very much looking forward to seeing you in an utterly helpless position."

AS smiles mockingly, with lips closed "And what did you have in mind?", and he goes on in a very light and fast parlando while crossing his arms behind his head to enjoy her massage even better.

AS "Handcuffs maybe? Nice, poetic reference to law enforcement I guess? Or bondage? Nah, that's so nineties S and M. A healthy dose of sedatives? Oh, now I got it, beating me unconscious, that might do it, maybe a hearty beat on the head, with a pan, but that is too much desperate housewife for your honor …

The judge interrupts him in a severe but low voice

"No, I had something more radical in mind."

AS, almost laughing, drunken by the mysterious attraction his bare chest exerts on even the most powerful women "Like what?"

"Extortion."

AS chuckles, "Extortion? My reputation is so notorious that it will be hard to find something …"

The judge "I happen to know a few things that might cost you your lawyer's licence."

She whispers into his ear and he slowly takes down his arms, looking at her in a still restrained concern.

AS "What do you want then?"

The judge "I want to enjoy this arrogant, deliciously sagging flesh of yours whenever I see fit."

AS "And you think you need to threat me with extortion for that? You are miserably underestimating your charms."

The judge "There are a few more conditions involved. You have to be at my disposal on short notice any time."

AS "I might be busy, but (and he arches back to push out his chest) I am still quite flexible."

She interrupts "And there is more: Pain."

AS raises his eyebrows.

The judge "I might feel the urge to inflict a little pain. Like" – and she pinches one of his nipples so hard that he squeaks – "doing this not just for a second, but 3 to 5 minutes on end, stopping only to start again, until your nipples are twice the size they used to be, and for a week or more you can hardly stand the touch of even your most silky and expensive shirts, let alone the embarrassment that every time a somewhat more closely acquainted visitor sees you in office without a jacket your nipples will visibly stick out like a hooker's walking the cold and gruesome streets at night."

AS breathes harder.

The judge starts to massage his erection through his pants and continues,

"And then I might feel like cutting your skin here" – and she touches the upper area of his belly, where the skin is hairless and white – "or there", and she lightly strokes the triangle between his neck and his collarbone – or, to make your colleagues a bit curious, even there, "and she brushes along the round curve from his cheek to his jaw line – "to give you a slightly more heroic outlook, as if you had not a pampered and bloated life but actually went through something."

AS snarls sarcastically, "You have no idea of the sheer number, variety and class of everything, or shall I say everyone, I went through."

The judge goes on "Or I might put you in bondage and have you wait for my return in some miserable position, wrapped around your chair, while you are missing out on all sorts of important deadlines."

While AS starts to be annoyed, the judge gets more and more aroused, now slipping her hand down her pants, rubbing herself while she speaks faster,

"And there will be the odd whippings, the regular spanking sessions at your office in the middle of the night when nothing is to be heard but the sharp and rhythmical sounds of my slaps and your desperate moaning as you try to suppress your screams – for we know that lawyers like to work late. Not to mention you serving me with all kinds of devote handlings like serving me meals, licking my toes, attending to me kneeling to receive my urine …"

AS gets up in a rush, arms raised close to his body, his eyes now glittering with green disgust,

"This perspective sounds so tedious. I might actually consider killing you. For that I will only go to jail and enjoy a little rough company, instead of being sent to hell."

And he quickly walks out the door.


End file.
